Roomies
by Tedward-the-Awesome
Summary: The gang has made it to college, yes all of them, I'm suprised too. All four are renting the same house. Add in Teddy's sister, some friends from Santa Carla, and crazy house parties and you get one coked out year. Co-writen with IAmChrisChambers823


"Home sweet home," Teddy called dramatically as he entered the small house and set his suitcase down. The house was a four bedroom, two bath house just off the Cairbekk University campus. It was closer to Santa Carla than the dorms.

"Just try not to knock it down," Chris said as he came in behind him.

"No promises," Teddy said as he flopped down onto one of the couches in the living room.

"Tedward Duchamp, if you destroy this house I swear on all things sacred that I will murder you in your sleep," said Eileen in her British accent.

"Calm down, sis. I'll leave your room standing," Teddy said.

Vern came in next with both his and Eileen's bags. "Eileen, where do you want your bags?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry, Vern. I'll take them up to my room," said Eileen as she took them from him. She crossed the den and started up the stairs.

Gordie came in last and heard what Eileen had said. "Wait, we haven't picked rooms yet," he pointed out.

The four boys all shared a look before they bolted to the stairs. It was too late; Eileen had sacrificed a larger room for the only room with a bathroom attached. Teddy quickly grabbed the room next to his sister's. Chris and Gordie started fighting over the room at the end of the hall so Vern snagged the only room on the front side of the house; it was also next to the stairs and bathroom.

Eileen poked her head out of her room and looked at the two arguing boys.

"Would you blokes shut it?" she asked. They stopped arguing to look at her. "That's the only room left so you have to share it."

Teddy and Vern came out of their rooms after Eileen was done yelling.

"Can't Vern just room with Gordie?" Chris complained.

"You practically lived at Gordie's house though high school so that shouldn't be a problem for you," Teddy pointed out to Chris.

"Also it will be even easier since we each get our own beds," Gordie said.

Chris still didn't look completely convinced.

"Oh just share a room with your boyfriend, Chris," Eileen said.

Both Gordie and Chris stared at her with wide eyes. "He's not- We're not-" they cried in protest.

"You're both blushing," Vern pointed out. Teddy started laughing along with Eileen. Gordie just turned around and walked into the room. Chris glared at them all a bit longer before following Gordie.

"How long until they admit they like each other?" Eileen asked Teddy.

"Two months, tops," Teddy said.

"I'm going more with one month," Eileen said. "Any guess, Vern?"

Vern just shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"So when are we having our housewarming party?" Teddy asked his sister.

...

"Ugh," Chris complained when he shut the door. "Why do they assume we have something going on?"

Gordie just focused on putting his clothes in the dresser. During their last year of high school he had started having feeling for Chris that went past friendship. He had kept it to himself, knowing Chris would never feel the same way; by the way he was talking now, Gordie was sure Chris felt nothing but friendship for him.

Chris noticed that Gordie was being unresponsive. "Hey, Gordo, you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Bullshit," Chris said and walked over.

"Seriously Chris, I'm fine. Just tired from the drive."

Chris looked at him skeptically but let the matter drop. He sat down on one of the two beds in the room. They had brought in beds and dressers the week before so they would have less to move from Castel Rock to Santa Carla. Chris was too angry with himself to try to get Gordie to talk. He had had feelings for Gordie since he was 16, but he had kept them to himself. Now it was too late to tell Gordie. If he had done it last year or the year before, Gordie would have had a chance to reject him and they could have both moved on. But now they were sharing a room, if he said anything now it would get too awkward.

Gordie finished with his clothes and started on Chris's.

"Gordo, you don't have to do that," Chris said, getting off the bed.

"It's fine, Chris. I've got nothing better to do anyway."

"Alright, if you're sure."

Chris just watched as Gordie worked. He saw as his shirt came up and showed a hit of skin at his waistline. Chris had the sudden urge to take Gordie's shirt off completely and hold him. He turned away from Gordie and laid down on the bed.

Gordie heard Chris move and turned around to look at him. His eyes traced his muscular arms. He had the same fantasy of Chris wrapping those strong arms around him and whispering 'I love you, Gordie' into his ear. Gordie shook his head to get rid of the image that would never be a reality.

Suddenly, Eileen opened their door. "Quit your snogging and come down to the den."

Chris groaned but got up and Gordie great fully took the distraction and ran out the door.

They found Vern and Teddy already on the couch by the time they got down with Eileen.

"Listen up you boring gits," Eileen started. "I am not going to start off my college experience the boring way and just be some nameless person in the room."

"E, you spent six years at a boarding school in England, there is no way anyone is not going to know your name," Chris pointed out to her.

"Yes but who's going to want to talk to me when I'm rooming with you blokes?"

"The point is, we are throwing a party this weekend," Teddy said. "You game?"

The other three boys grinned.


End file.
